gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ballas (3D Universe)
I think Kane might be the leader of thae ballas because he has the most expensive car of of all the members, and usually in a criminal gang the boss has a luxury car like a mercedes benz S class (which the admiral is based on) so for this reason I believe kane to be the boss of the ballas in the early missions of san andreas. when kane is killed I believe either Big Smoke or B-Dup took over as the leader of the ballas. The evidence: Smoke: because he makes the most money dealing crack or B-Dup: because he has an Infernus which is the most expensive car. I can only submit this as theories not FACT. so Who do you think is the leader of the Ballas please submit your theories in the space below.Andrew nicholson 16:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Uhm... if Kane was the leader of the Ballas, it would have been flat out mentioned in the game. There is no official leader of the Ballas, they are split into factions (eg. Temple Drive Ballas) and operate on their own, spread out and freely. Kane is just a high up member of the Ballas, B-Dup, isn't exactly a member, he's just an assosiate, same with Big Smoke. 6FTofDIRT 21:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) If the ballas are split into factions like the mafia, then Kane is the leader of the most powerful ballas faction. I just thought that the leader of a criminal gang usually drives a mercedes benz s-class so I assumed Kane to be the leader. I still think he is.Andrew nicholson 16:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Kane is the leader of the Front Yard Ballas not the other sets though. Off-topic. In Poland, the word "ballas" means "crap". are the ballas based off crips i been wondering this for awhile Ballas are not based off crips. They are not based off bloods either. Same goes for the grove families. Both gangs in the game have minor elements/influences from BOTH gangs, rather than being exclusively based on one which is often mistaken. The only similarities between the grove/ballas to reallife LA black gangs is the setting/story elements and the fact that they are black gangs. That setting being early 90's Los Santos gang war which is based off of the 70s-early 90's los angeles crack cocaine epidemic in south central los angeles. Aside from that, both gangs in the game also have their own unique identies which was made up by rockstar. HardCheeseSensei27 (talk) 19:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) To the other guy, Kane is just a member of the FYB. The game never mentions him as leader. HardCheeseSensei27 (talk) 19:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Temple Drive Ballas After the player has completed The Green Sabre, Ballas will keep spawning in Temple. Maybe the set established when the GSF was out of LS? Jeansowaty2 (talk) 11:34, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 ballas in 3d era Should be renamed to Ballas in 3d Era. They have been confirmed in GTA V. HardCheeseSensei27 (talk) 19:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Who is "Baal"? Just wondering, since "Baal" is never mentioned anywhere else in the game, neither in GTA Wikia besides this page. With no sources. This problem also happens for "Tarnell" and "Troy", where their names are never mentioned neither in the game files, official sources nor the game itself Directive255 (talk) 14:18, December 20, 2016 (UTC)